


Whoever said Healing with time is a piece of cake was a liar or on drugs

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Not Team Captain America Friendly, after thanos is defeated, oc child - Freeform, they/them loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: The war has been ended for 3 years. Both teams can't seem to fully get their act together. Tony has moved on with Loki. They plan on wedding and having kids together. Peter just hopes to be included in their growing family. Bucky finally reaches the boiling point with Steve and Steve's actions. They were told time heals all wounds so why are Bucky, Peter, Tony and Loki still waiting for the other shoe to drop?





	Whoever said Healing with time is a piece of cake was a liar or on drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if the rating needs to go up. There won't be any sex but sometimes mentioning of what set of sexual parts Loki has in terms of how they choose to present at the time. I think Teen and up should be fine for that.

Tony had a love/hate for winter. He liked not roasting alive, he loved Christmas and he loved how snow looked. On the other hand, he loathed ice and the fact he swears the ocean of yellow drives more stupid. He had his hand in Loki's left hand. They had woken up with a cough but agreed to come with him. Loki looked female today and to make Tony feel better, made their female form shorter than him. Tony smiled at that.

Loki had a green/bronze scraft around their mouth to block some of their coughing. Tony felt bad for taking them out with a cold. Loki was looking into a new age store's window, eyeing all the tarot decks. Tony walked them into the store and got them some new gifts. If someone had told him 6 years ago that Loki would be on his arm, he would have laughed. He had felt he would be a father and pepper would be his wife. He also thought the Avengers were forever too, and how bitterly wrong was he on that as well.

He pulled out his cellphone and groaned. Sure, Thanos was defeated, Earth was back to normal. But now some weirdo named “Doom” felt the need to be a whiny baby. He never came out himself either, just sent robots to make a mess of things. Loki usually helped with them but there was no way he was going to send a sick deity into war. He put a hand on their forehead, making Loki stop walking. Loki looked at them curious.

“Yep, you got a fever and Doom is making a mess. Fuck. You go back home, Loki. I'll get Rhody to help. Maybe Steve's team will show up” Tony said

“But, Tony, thats a lot for you and him to take on your own. I can help...” Loki says

“Your sick, Babe. You need rest. Take your decks and get some rest. I'm not going to risk you” Tony says as he shoves them into Happy's Limo.

He knew he would pay for that later, Loki was so crabby when sick anyways. Tony called his suite and was happy to see Steve's team taking most of the bots out.

“Nice, no need for one man army today I see” Tony said with a grin

“Where's the boyfriend?” Steve said, throwing his shield into a robot

“Loki has some weird cold with a fever, sent them home to bed. I'm gonna pay for it later. They gave me a nasty look when I shoved them into the car. But they have a fever and keep having coughing spells. I don't want to risk their life” Tony answered

“Ouch, wait...why are you calling Loki 'they'?” Steve said

“Right, you weren't there for Loki's grand coming out party. Loki is gender fluid. I'm trying to stay away from he/him, Loki hates it. Sometimes Loki is she/her. It's a learning curve I'll admit but when you love someone, you'll do anything to stop the tears” Tony says, firing into a pile of robots

He could almost hear Steve's eye roll at that but he didn't care. Loki came first. He was sweating before the clean up was done even though the streets were covered in snow and ice. The two teams ended up in his tower, somehow. He knelt infront of Loki on the couch.

“Lokes, you feeling any better?” Tony asked them

“Not even close. My throat hurts and it's so hard to breathe...Bruce wanted to put this..blue creme on my chest. He says it will make me breathe easier..but...I'm not so sure I want to be touched today” Loki answers

Tony nods to that and gets the creme himself. He blocks everyone's view as he rubs the creme on Loki's bare chest. Loki blushes at their shirt being lifted up. Normally Tony loved a chance to see Loki's breasts but it wasn't sexual this time, his beloved Bami was sick. He pulls the shirt back down and pulls the blanket over their shoulders.

“Loki is sick, dad?” Peter asks as he walks over to Loki and Tony

“Yep, Thor gave them a chest cold. A few days of rest and they will be back to normal” Tony answers, rubbing Loki's back as they start to fall asleep

“Dad? He's not your son, Tony” Steve says, annoyance on his face

“Tony is my dad. He signed the papers while you were too busy making excuses for Wanda, and since he is dating Loki, I guess that makes Loki Mom. Good, I got two parents again.” Peter says

“Loki always wanted to be a mom, Kiddo, so I bet if you ask them once they're done being sick you'll make their day. And, Steve, my tower has rules on respect. Your only here because we need to team up due to Doom. Don't make me regret this” Tony says.

Peter looks smug and sits by Loki's head. He moves Loki onto his lap and starts up the game. Loki seems to sigh into their pillow, feeling safer. Tony smiles at that. He leaves his partner and son to get some work done on the Doom issue.

Tony laid out what he knew, Steve did the same for his team. Thor walked into the meeting and added what he got on his end. Tony was glad to have both Norse deities back home. Thor and Loki had their cat fights but they also balanced each other.

“oh, you and Loki set a date yet? Wanna make sure I'm back in the states for that” Thor says.

“Date?” Steve asks

“Yep, Me and Loki are getting married. In our culture June is best. Some weird belief about good luck due to the Roman Goddess Juno. Granted, Jupiter couldn't keep it in his damn pants so not sure how much I buy into such things but Loki is really into it, but Loki can't endure that heat. So we're thinking maybe Mabon. Not too cold, not too hot and the leaves should already be turning. It'll be perfect.” Tony answers

“Aye, Mabon is great. It is also Mother's birthday. It'll be perfect for you and Loki. How will Loki dress? I know my sibling is gender fluid so they have worn both a dress and a suite. “ Thor says

“Loki wants to wear a dress but thinks they are too flat chested for one. Keep telling them that there is no shame in being a B cup but once Loki gets an idea in their head, good luck” Tony says

“But, Loki is a boy. Why cross dress?” Steve asks

“My sibling is neither male nor female, Steve. They are both in their frost giant form, I believe you humans use the term “intersex”. But when looking Asgardian, they are neither. Yes, they will shift to present as male or female to make clothing easier to wear depending on moods. Sometimes I have a sister, sometimes I have a brother and sometimes I have a sibling all in one package. Misgendering Loki is nothing short of bulling” Thor points out

Steve rolls his eyes and says something to Clint and Natasha, both laugh. Thor narrows his eyes at them and huffs. Bucky is annoyed and walks away from them to where Tony is. Steve stares and blinks a few times.

“So sick of all you damn bullies. That Deity endure holy hell for Earth and your seriously going to be a baby over Loki's gender? I swear I'm back in high school in the 40's. Steve, your gay so grew up. Nat, your bisexual and often with woman. I don't see Loki giving you shit for it. Clint, you ditched your wife and kids, ran away to another country, didn't even call them to warn them only to get devoiced. Loki has been loyal to Tony for almost 6 years. You have no ground to walk on. I thought we were all adults. “ Bucky says

“ She left due to Tony, Bucky. Turned her against me. Stick around Tony and you'll see he is as plastic as they come” Clint said

“Right, the guy who throws away millions into charities, rebuilds Asgard and even puts Peter though college. Pretty sure he would put Loki into school too if they asked. So plastic” Bucky says with an eye roll. 

“He's got his hooks into your boyfriend, Steve.” Clint says

“Oh I've noticed, also the way Bucky looks at Loki” Steve says

“Oh..oh hell no. You don't get to claim I got it for Loki when you roll over in bed and call me 'tony'. I'm up for anything atlease once but calling me by your ex? Naw, I'm good” Bucky says

“Wait, he called you by my name?” Tony says

'Yep, I'm good enough to fuck. Good enough to suck off but not enough to be public with. I stare at Loki, Steve, cuz they brag about Tony. Show off their lover with pride. Tony shows off Loki with pride as well. Weather its a fancy dress and Loki on his arm at a Gala or Loki rocking the blue jeans and roller blades look on Tony's arm with kids from the Cancer ward. Loki can have breasts or he can have a dick. Tony always has pride. You can't even admit your not single to the newspapers!” Bucky says

Tony pats Bucky on the back about that. Bucky wants to sulk but he holds his head up with pride. Thor claps him which starts a chain reaction. Rhodes joins in, Tony as well. Steve makes a face and walks out on Bucky. Clint and Natasha follow him. Bucky stays put. He was done being used.

Bucky would later turn on TV and watch Sam kiss Steve on live TV. If said TV almost had a bullet hole in it, he wouldn't say. Loki pulled him a tarot card from their new deck their future husband got them. Bucky held The World and smiled when Loki explained it meant he was complete on his own. Fuck Steve Bucky thought. Peter wanted a turn and Loki pulled him The Empress. Loki explained it meant how Peter longed so much for family and the strong women that guided him in life. Peter asked Loki to be his mother after they took turns getting a card pulled. Loki had been shocked but smiled all the same.

“I don't mind but you won't be Tony's only child” Loki says, shuffling the deck

“What do you mean?” Peter asks

“I'm pregnant but didn't want Steve's team to know” Loki answers

“Am I getting a sister or a brother, Mom?” Peter asks

“Sister” Loki says, blushing at being called “Mom”

Tony nearly drops his drink over hearing Loki. He runs over to them and pulls them into his arms. Loki smiles at him.

“How far along, Lokes?” Tony asks, rubbing their belly

“ 5 months, I thought I would go 9 months like Frigga but only 6 months for my race” Loki says

“1 month to go,huh? I got so much to get ready! You got a name on your mind yet,babe?” Tony asks

“Sorta, I worry if I give her a gendered name and she is like me, she'll be unhappy” Loki says

“Well, whats your idea, Babe?” Tony asks

“Lily, I love flowers and it's my Mother's favorite flower...” Loki says

“So? We'll go with Lily and if she changes her mind, we respect that. Easy, babe” Tony says

Loki nods and nuzzles into Tony, Tony has the biggest smile on his face. Peter was happy to be an older brother and Bucky was happy for the couple. Once Thor finds out, he pulls his sibling into his arms and gushes on how he is going to spoil the baby so much. Loki is over whelmed at all the joy but happy all the same.


End file.
